Holy Order of the Templars of the Sangre Calise
= The Holy Order of the Templars of the Sangre Calice = Devices and Uniforms: The Templars of the Sangre Calice wear red uniforms trimmed with gold and bearing a gold crossed chalice in the center, normally in the form of a tabard over their armor. If a Templar is unarmored, he may wear a red sash with gold trim, either looped about the waist or across the right shoulder. The symbol of the Templars is a long-stemmed chalice with a crossbar near the base of the bowl, the Sangre Calice itself (the intersecting lines symbolize the four cardinal directions). The crossed “Blood Chalice” represents Regle and his reach across all distance. Unseen by most but known to many, the Templars symbolically scar themselves, carving a cross (actually more of a “four-square,” a cross in which all arms are of equal length, rather like a “+” sign) into their chest upon their initiation in the order. This symbol will be found on the body of any true Templar. On occasion, a Templar may bare this scar for others to see to prove his worth. Deity: The Templars of the Sangre Calice are devoted to Regle. Templars acknowledge the existence of Creer, but only formally. Creer is the God that Is; Regle is the God that Moves. Serving Regle also serves Creer, but they save their reverence for the former. Dominion: The Templars hold to the belief that Regle is the greatest god, the first among many, and that His dominion is everything that exists. Other gods are but pale representations of the various aspects that Regle encompasses. The Templars consider themselves to be instruments of Regle’s judgment and wrath. They leave the teaching and example of other aspects of Regle (mercy, charity, and so on) to other orders. Goal: The Templars have always been dedicated to eradicating evil and dispensing justice. They have also taken on the secondary role of guarding trade routes and the moneys of traders through their Temples. Territory: Though they do not have the prestige or the reach of the Knights of Veldron, the Templars are widely recognized, especially by anyone dealing with trade. The number of Templars is quite small, much smaller than most other knightly organizations, so many people will never have seen an actual Templar. Their Temples are run by others under their auspices. They are based in Gallura, where the Grand Temple was built some centuries ago in the early days of the brotherhood. The Grand Temple’s actual location is known only to select higher orders of the Templars, though it is known to be somewhere in the southwest of Gallura. The Templars can be found anywhere along trade routes in Xaria. They are most common in southern-central Xaria, and are more prevalent in the west then the east. Genesis: The Templars were founded by a man named Simon of Valtrent. Born of Karayndus, Simon quested all over Xaria in its wild youth. During his travels, he happened upon a hermit (whose name has been lost to history) on the coast of what is now Gallura. Much impressed by the hermit’s wisdom and holiness, Simon stayed with him through a bitter winter season to learn of his ways. When Simon emerged in the spring, he pledged his life to the service of Regle. He adventured for many more years and did many famous deeds in the name of Regle. When the hermit died, Simon returned and buried him, then fell into a deep sleep from his labor. During this sleep, he received a visitation. The great golden fiery figure of Regle stood before him, and Simon fell in supplication. Regle spoke to him, telling him that he would use Simon and his future followers as his hand of judgment in Xaria. “You will be My sword of swiftness,” said the chief amongst the gods. “You will mete out punishment on those I choose to punish, and save the poor from the snares of the wicked. By you and your followers will the wrath of Regle be known to those who do evil.” At that, Regle reached down and lifted Simon from his prostrate state, His enormous fiery hand engulfed Simon’s chest, and holy fire burned through the knight. “There is no distinction without blood, Simon of Valtrent,” said the god, “No honor without sacrifice. It has always been so, and ever shall be.” Simon awoke with holy fire in his heart, and etched upon his chest in a scar as if carved by flames was a cross, which never faded or healed. This symbol is the Sangre Croix, the Blood Cross. In the beginning, the order was known as the Knights of the Sangre Croix. Simon traveled widely, and eventually found six men of valor willing to give themselves in the service of Regle. Each of these men symbolically carved a cross into their chest, their sacrifice and test of strength. The group was small enough for nearly a century to not need formal structure, but as the group grew, it needed codification and hierarchy. A Knight by the name of Theodoric of Caiphas was the man who set up its current hierarchy and structure, in 256 PA. Under his auspices, construction of the Grand Temple was begun—though it was not completed for nearly a century, and he never saw it finished. At this time, the Templars combined the cross with the more traditional Chalice of Regle as their holy symbol, and thus became a more formal part of the Church—the Order of the Sangre Calice. It was during Theodoric’s tenure as Regent of the Knights that the instances of thievery against the Church reached their height. Concerned with this, Theodoric commanded that all Knights were to guard the moneys of the Church during transit, to keep them from falling into the wrong hands and out of the blessed service of Regle. The Knights proved so successful at this that common merchants and traders asked for their aid as well. After long deliberation, Theodoric agreed—reasoning that if the moneys of the merchants were protected, there would be less greed amongst them, and less opportunity for theft and vice. So the Temples were set up, small fortresses which held stores of precious gems and coins. A merchant may deposit his money into a Temple, and will receive from the scribe there a promissory note. This note may be taken to any other Temple, and the money will be given again to the merchant, less a fee of five percent for the service (this fee is not charged on Church moneys, of course). The Knights soon became known as Templars, and the name, though never official, stuck. Present: The Templars currently are on the wane. More numerous a century ago, they find that they have a dearth of qualified candidates from which to choose. Some say that they are simply too strict in their qualifications, but the Templars are of the opinion that, as the world moves towards its end (as evinced by the Blood Sky and other omens), men are becoming weaker and more prone to vice. While the services of the Templars are still used extensively (especially in Icara, Karandia, Gallura, and Chalter Medrium), there have been complaints that their usury fees are too high. In addition, while groups like the Veldrons have made their way into almost every country by upholding that country’s laws, the Templars have refused to offer their services in countries whose ideologies they cannot abide by. In particular, Nost’Kare, Sha’Thraem, and Myere have always been shunned by the Templars. In addition, in 484, after the excesses of the Rynith government under Kyrrath became too much to bear, the Templars removed themselves from Rynith altogether and destroyed their Temples there. They can be found in these countries, but only on specific missions and never in cooperation with their governments. The Templars have always been instrumental in the Goblin Crusades. For years, the Templars have ridden or ignored the tricky political winds in Gallura. Templars have never been fond of the Cardinal of Gallura, and follow the Regent’s orders above his. With the break in power between the King and the Cardinal, these difficulties were only exacerbated. This situation is likely to continue until the Cardinal recognizes the sovereignty and independence of the Templars, which he has never done; he does not wish to lose his perceived ability to command the Templars—with political crises on the horizon, the Cardinal wants to be able to call upon the Templars as his own soldiers to combat the Galluran army under the King if it were ever to come to such a crux. Myranx of Kelborn, a once mighty but now aging knight and the current Regent of the Templars, has a distinct disliking for Cardinal Lionel X. Alliances: Rumors that the Templars are the military branch of the Tocard have always been denounced with the utmost vehemence. The Templars have always publicly disassociated themselves from the Tocard. The Templars are quite friendly with (if perhaps a bit aloof from) other groups who serve Regle, and have a special relationship with the Blind Monks of Mercy. Any Monks they meet are treated with the utmost respect and service. This strikes some as odd, seeing as the two groups are almost diametrically opposed to one another in their approach to life (save for serving the same deity). The Templars see the Monks as representing another aspect of Regle, and though it is not their place to show the world the mercy of their god, they honor Him by honoring the Monks. Merchants of many stripes are very grateful for the services the Templars provide, allowing them to travel without carrying vast amounts of money, and thereby avoiding tariffs and other trade barriers. Enemies: The Templars have not made many friends among the governments of the nations of Xaria, nor do they care to. The Temples are used by merchants to bypass local taxation and other regulations, essentially taking money from the pockets of the governments. Rynith in particular does not care for the knights, and uses any excuse it can to either kick them out of the country or send them to prison. The Rynithians have not gone so far as to kill them outright, however. There is some rivalry between the Paladins—who serve the Cardinal and the King—and the Templars, but since there are few Paladins and they are not specifically a holy order, there is little actual conflict. While the rumors of the hatred between the Templars and the Knights of Veldron have been circulating for centuries, there is no overt hostility between them. Indeed, the Templars will work with the Veldron in any situation that they can. However, their philosophies are very different, and a Templar will not bend to suit the Knights. While the Veldron believe in the justness of the law and the freedom of the individual, the Templars believe that the law is often as flawed as the men who create it, and that truth is truth, no matter what the personal beliefs of the individual. Therefore, the Templars see the Veldron as honorable and brave, but far too inefficient in battling the forces of evil. The Veldron lack of “true faith” is another, more disturbing issue to the Templars. Leadership: The Templars are currently lead by Myranx of Kelborn. The leader of the Templars is traditionally referred to as the Regent, though other Templars will refer to him as “His Grace”. Technically, the Regent’s word is law for the Templars, though he considers the advice of the Generals under him. It is believed that the Regent, at least once during his tenure, will receive a direct visitation from Regle, and this revelation is holy and sacred, to be put down in the Book of Aegis. Division: The leader of the Templars is the Regent. Below him are the Generals. There are between six and ten Generals at any given time, their number and selection process known only to few. The Generals are normally responsible for a large section of Xaria, and hold sway on matters pertaining to that section. Under them are the Marshalls, the highest rank one normally finds in the field. Commanders are below them, and then those who hold the rank of Templar. Under them are all the non-combatant positions of the order, scribes and squires and so on. An order of nuns, known as the Sisters of the Chalice, serve in the Temples, but no woman may hold any other position within the Templars. They minister to healing and other such needs at the Temples. The Sisters need not be celibate, and are often the wives of Templars. The word of one’s superior is law, and cannot be contradicted without a formal hearing from someone of the next highest rank above the highest ranking individual involved (i.e.: a Templar who disputed with a Marshall would have to seek a General to judge his case). Contradicting an order from a superior without a hearing results in the expulsion and excommunication of the Templar, even if his cause was just. This is a very rare occurrence. Code and Prohibitions: The Templars are, before all else, warriors for Regle. They are called upon to combat evil in all forms. They must intervene for the right in any confrontation which they come across. Indeed, a Templar must answer to his superiors if it is found that the knight failed to intervene in a situation they knew to be evil. Templars must not associate with anyone of criminal character—they are not required to kill or detain minor criminals, but they cannot cooperate with them in any way. A Templar is required to uphold the laws of the country he is in as long as those laws do not conflict with the Templar’s code or his ability to serve Regle. A Templar considers it his duty to break the law if he must to bring about “right”. What constitutes “right” is very much up to the discretion of the individual Templar, though his actions may be called into question by one of his superiors. Templars must fight “evil” creatures which they find; goblins and orcs are not considered “evil” simply by their nature, but ogres, trolls, and all undead are. Those who practice necromantic magik are of the same class as criminals, and a Templar may not receive aid of any kind from one. Templars are to behave respectfully to all people of merit, and must defend women and peasants in all situations. Templars must obey all orders of their superiors, and must not break any vow they have made. They must also do their utmost to obey Temple contracts with merchants. They must spread word of Regle’s justness and righteousness to all they encounter. Any slander or blasphemy against Regle must be redressed (though not necessarily punished, if the blasphemer is an unbeliever or an ignorant savage). There are very few punishments handed down within the Templars. Those who violate the codes are normally barred from the Templars completely. In some cases, where the Templar was forced to break his vow by circumstances beyond his control, the Templar may be assigned a quest of atonement (though so much of a Templar’s life is a series of assignments that few discern the difference between these quests and their daily duty). Some egregious violations of the Code may result in either wounding or death. Any man who has been barred from the Templars may never again carry a blade, and any who do or are found claiming to be Templars are immediately sentenced to death. If a Templar feels he has been wrongly accused, he may request a trial by combat. In this single combat, the winner is deemed to have Regle’s blessing. The accuser may appoint a Champion to fight for him if he wishes—this is often the case with older, high-ranking Templars. Loss by the accused results in death; loss by the accuser (or his Champion) results in the dropping of charges by the Temple. Templars are empowered to decide cases of justice brought to them. They may not override the decisions of a host country, but in an area where there is no government, they consider their word to be law. They must not refuse any request for aid. The Templars hold all holy writings of Regle sacred. The Templar order is the keeper of the Book of Aegis, and it is considered to be the book closest to the heart of all Templars. Those who have an intact copy of the book are considered extremely fortunate. Recruitment: Templars are normally only recruited by other Templars. If a Templar observes a warrior who is honorable and belongs to no other knightly order, he may give his seal to that warrior. That man may then travel to any Temple, where he will be tested by the local Commander. If he proves worthy as a warrior, then his commitment to Regle will be tried as well. The Temple does accept those who convert upon assumption into the Templars, if they show they are truly dedicated. If they pass these tests, they swear an oath of loyalty and must retreat for a week of solitude. During this week, they ritually scar themselves, and are meant to receive confirmation from Regle (though being comforted in spirit is sign enough). The trials of initiation are many and difficult, but part of the oath is that the Templar will not reveal what it entails. Typical Member: Templars are always male. They are also overwhelmingly human. While there are no prohibitions against non-humans, there is a definite pro-human bias in recruitment (as, indeed, Regle is the god of men, not half-breeds or monsters). Few Templars will invite non-humans to join; non-humans tend not to pass the Trials of initiation even when they have been invited. All Templars must have physical prowess and the ability to fight. Templars rendered unable to fight are given non-combat status within the Temples, and normally serve as advisors. Most Templars carry a sword, but may carry another primary weapon with permission—magikal weapons, as suit Regle, are especially prized. Templars may be fighter-mages, with Divine being the most common type of magik practiced. Most Templars are straight fighters. Templars normally add the appellation “of” to their names and go by the place of their birth rather than a family name (such as Joseph of Stalmartin, Izmir of Jerhod, etc.). This promotes loyalty to the Order and reinforces the idea of Regle’s reach across all distance. Generally Known: The Templars are not as well known as they once were, but people along major trade routes will recognize them. Everyone knows that they protect merchants and Church moneys—a common belief is that this is their only function. It is known that Templars will intervene in any situation they feel is not right. Many confuse some of the traits of Veldron Knights and Templars—those who rely on the idea that Templars cannot lie or will not initiate combat are often quite shocked to find that neither of these are true. Most know that all Templars serve Regle. Those outside the order usually consider Templars pushy and proud. This is a matter of perspective, but often true all the same. Quote: “The holy Book of Aegis saith, ‘Suffer not injustice to exist.’ And is this not injustice we see before us? Then stand aside, man, and let me through.” Out of Game: Templars must be Fighters or Fighter-Mages. Their tabard is red with the golden crossed chalice. Templars carry themselves with the absolute certainty that they have the blessing of Regle upon them personally, and rarely take guff from anyone. Most characters will be Templars—playing a higher rank requires the permission of the GM running the game, but normally no rank higher than Marshall will be found in the field. Contact: Michael Slusser Red File: There is a Red File on the Templars of the Sangre Calice, but players will not ordinarily need to consult it—the above information is what the average Templar knows. GMs may wish to consult the file before running a game involving the Holy Order.